1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, needs for slim display devices have been increased along with informatization development. Slim display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma displays, and organic electro-luminescent (EL) display devices have been put into practical uses. In addition, research and development for increasing resolution and display quality and for reducing manufacturing cost of each type of slim display devices has been actively conducted.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-179163, for example, there is disclosed the structure in which a two-layer partition wall, which has a reversely tapered shape on a lower layer side and a forwardly tapered shape on an upper layer side, is formed to partition a part of a cathode electrode by the partition wall on the lower layer side. It is disclosed that, with this structure, moisture contained in an organic layer can be released, and degradation of elements, such as a reduction in brightness due to moisture, is reduced.
Moreover, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-85167 to be described below, for example, there is disclosed the structure in which a sectional shape of a partition wall is a parallelogram shape, and in which an acute edge portion is formed at one side edge of an upper end surface so that a cathode material to be formed into a film thereon by vapor deposition or the like is partitioned at the acute edge portion. It is disclosed that, with this structure, a plurality of electrically isolated cathodes can be formed without using a mask or the like, and a load in manufacturing steps is reduced.